Spring Break Secret
by cam94509
Summary: T.K. falls in love with Kari. She's loved him for a while. When they find out they have feelings for one another, they decide not to tell anyone else about it, becuase they aren't sure what anyone else will think.
1. Feelings

Spring Break Secret:

Lunch, T.K's POV:

Ch1: Feelings

A/N: I thought my use of Zugzwang was clever, if a little out of character for T.K, who probably doesn't play chess. I've spent a lot of time on this story, please review. I REALLY want to know what people think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Kari was beautiful. Not just this, she was… something more.

I didn't know how or why I hadn't noticed this before, but now it was really, really clear to me. And now that I did, I was starting to fall in love with her. To think, I had known this girl for almost eight years now, and then, suddenly, I fall head over heels for her. She was the one person who I could rely on to understand me.

All this was a mixed bag, though.

On one hand, if I asked her out and she said no, it would make this awkward between us. Even worse, if she said yes, and we fought and broke up, there would be no one who would truly understand. Only she and I had seen both sets of horrors, and both of us relied on the other to be there whenever sanity started to slip away.

And that happened a lot. My mental battle scars manifested themselves as an ego and a hell of a temper when I thought someone was doing something immoral. Hers, ironically, caused an inferiority complex.

If I lost her, I would have no one left who would be able to catch me when I fell.

On the other hand, these same traits made her ideal. She was always there for me. I knew I could trust her, no matter what. And really, if these feelings survived, it would make everything awkward for as long as I knew her.

Especially if she felt the same way about me.

It was like a chess term I'd heard when listening to Ken and Yolie talk.

_Zugzwang. _It meant that you had no right move, and that any move they had lost material, or the game. And in chess, you had to move. Just like I now had no choice but to fall in love with her. My choice of moves was simply to tell her how I felt, or not.

"T.K, why are you staring at me? Do I have something on my face?"

"Not staring at you, you happen to be where I'm looking, but I'm thinking." I lied.

Well… Half lied. I WAS staring at her, but I also WAS thinking.

She seemed… Disappointed. Which was weird, since I couldn't imagine why she would WANT me to be staring at me. I decided it must have been something else.

"Is something wrong?"

"No."

I could tell she was lying. I knew her well enough to know when she was lying and when she wasn't.

Of course, she probably knew I had been lying. And neither of us would pry, and so we would get absolutely no where._________________________________________

After School:

Kari's POV:

"Hey, Kari!" Davis said, running up to me as if he thought I was more likely to like him today than I had been yesterday.

For some reason, this seemed to irritate T.K.

It had never irritated him much before, but I was starting to see a pattern.

First, at lunch, T.K. HAD been staring at me.

Second, he responded not out of irritation, but out of jealousy when Davis acted as he usually did.

It could be that T.K. was finally starting to feel the same way about me as I felt towards him.

Or it could be wishful thinking. Probably was, I saw no reason that he should suddenly change from showing no interest in me to feeling as strongly for me as I felt for him.

Either way, he had no idea how I felt for him.

But I had all spring break to change that.

And I realized that this was probably the one chance I would ever get at being with him as more than a friend.

So I would give I would tell him how I felt.

But not right now.

"Hey, Kari?" T.K. asked, "Isn't your apartment back that way?

"Your right, it is!" I said, feeling like an idiot. "Thank you." I said, waving goodbye.

It must have been the first time I'd ever seen him look pained when I left.


	2. Secret

Ch 2: Secret

A/N: Welcome to the longest chapter I have ever written. Bar none. Extremely fluffy, but… that's just how I write. If there is a problem with this chapter, please feel free to tell me, its larger than chapters I've dealt with in past, and so its probably more full of holes then them too.

Disclaimer: Yep, it's that time of chapter again: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON! Time. Lol. Fail disclaimer is fail.

10:30 AM

T.K's POV:

I woke up, but at the time, I kind of regretted it. I had been having good dreams. Dreams about Kari.

Well, they were good dreams while they were dreams, at least. Now that I had woken up, I was almost ashamed of a few of them. Almost.

I forced myself to get out of bed, and walked over to the small desk on which my cellphone sat.

I was lonely… Well, not really, lonely, as that would imply that anyone's company would help. But really, there was only one person's company who would make me feel better, and that was Kari's.

It had been less than a day since I had last seen her, and I already missed her. I wasn't sure if this was healthy or not, but I was sure it was going to make it hard for me to not make it obvious how I felt, either by accident, or on purpose.

Eventually, I would have to tell her how I felt. I reached towards my cellphone, to just get it over with… and thought better of it. I didn't have to tell her today, and it didn't necessarily make things easier to get it done with now.

Then again, I really did want to talk to her again. So I picked up the phone, and, again, thought better of my action. If I started calling her every five minutes, it would either seem like I was following her, or I would give away how I felt before I was ready. Neither of those was high on my priorities list, so I set down my cellphone, and stared dejectedly at the wall.

Then, the cellphone I had just been toying with rang. When I checked the caller I.D, I suddenly lost some of my confidence that I was awake. Either way, it didn't matter; I opened the phone, and greeted the young woman who was calling me, not entirely constraining my excitement.

"Hello, Kari."

"Hi, T.K. I'm feeling kind of lonely. Want to go to the park?"

"Sure." I said, "I'll be there in a few minutes."

"See you there." She said.

I got dressed quickly, and told my mother where I was going. As always, she was too busy writing some stupid news piece to actually act like a parent, so I only got told 'not to be back too late.'

Once I was out of the apartment, I broke into a sprint in the direction of the park, getting there before Kari. This must have been a first. The more I thought about it, the more sure I was that she liked me back… And the more hesitant I was to ask her. After all, a relationship would mean gambling the most important friendship I had ever had. I had known I couldn't afford to lose her even before I had fallen for her.

Now that I was at the park, I finally stopped to look around. It was a beautiful day. It was warm, the birds were chirping, and, since it was early spring, the trees were all still covered in flowers. The park was entirely empty, except for me.

And then, she arrived, and the beauty of the seemed insignificant. It didn't take more than a few seconds for me to lose my breath and my perception of everything else. She was stunning. Of course, I would probably have though she was stunning in a body cast, too, so I really wasn't an object judge.

Still, she was dressed slightly … less modestly today. No one would have called her attire _scandalous_ per say, but it wasn't as modest.

I **knew** now that her feelings mirrored mine. After all, she never dressed like this… Except for today, when we were, essentially, alone together.

She was trying to look sexy. She was succeeding, but she didn't REALLY need to try.

"What took you so long?" I joked, "You are so SLOW!"

She laughed, "Hey, if you want to race me around the park, we can see who is slow, T.K."

I grinned, "Your ON! First person around the perimeter of the park wins. On your marks… Get set… GO!"

I took off. It took her a few seconds to even start, and I knew she couldn't keep up. I knew it was stupid, but I decided to let her win once I was about half way around the track.

So I 'tripped'. Only, she stopped once she caught up to me. "You alright?" She asked, looking slightly worried.

I laughed, and quickly got up, "I'm fine."

"You were trying to let me win, weren't you?" She accused.

"No I wasn't." I lied, "I'm just clumsy."

"T.K, that's a lie, and you know it. I've seen you with a basketball, you aren't clumsy."

I blushed.

"But it's OK… I think its cute when you act like a gentleman and all."

"Your always cute, Kari."

I hadn't been thinking when I said this, and I knew instantly after I said it how much I had given away. The dice was rolled, the piece moved. There could be no going back now.

"Do you really mean it?" She asked, sounding ecstatic.

"I really mean it. Your beautiful." I said. I knew I could have backed out, but I decided not to. I wanted her to take me seriously when I did say I loved her, so I had to be honest now.

She smiled. "I meant to ask, 'Do you love me', but I guess I'll take that as a yes."

"Yes, Kari, I love you."

She threw her arms around me, "Say it again, T.K."

"I love you."

"Again!" She whispered, giggling a little

"I love you, Kari; it's your turn now."

"I love you, T.K."

I kissed her on the cheek.

She winked, and then she playfully said, "You do that again, and I'll… I'll have to tickle you!"

I made a big show of thinking about it, and then, quickly, kissed her again.

She went through with her threat. Within about 15 seconds, I was laughing so hard I was crying.

"St… Stop!" I managed to get out between hysterical laughs.

"What?" She asked

"I … Ca…n't …Breathe!"

She stopped. "Next time you do that, I might have to …" She faked a gasp "Kiss you back!"

"Oh no, not THAT!" I said, winking at her.

She giggled, "I might even have to hold your hand."

"No!!!"

"I might even do both!"

I laughed, "That sounds, AWFUL!"

"That's what I'll do, though."

I made an even bigger show of thinking this time, leaning towards her as if to kiss her and then pulling away, and then, I kissed her again.

She giggled, and kissed me back. Then she grabbed my hand.

I smiled, and said, "What will you do next time?"

"Next time, I'll have to kiss you on the lips, T.K…"

I smiled, "I'm not sure that's fair… I wanted to start our first kiss."

She smiled, "Then kiss me."

I leaned in, and did just that.

Eventually, though, the kiss ended. And when it did, she whispered, "T.K… lets keep this a secret, OK?"

"Why?" I asked, a little confused.

"I'm afraid of what Tai would do to you, and of what he'll thing, of what Davis would do to you, of… of what everyone else will think. I… I'm not sure I'm really ready for this kind of thing, but… I know I love you, so I'll swallow my fears, but… Try to make it easy for me, alright?"

"Alright. Just… Try to call me every day, or meet me in private. Otherwise, it really won't be any different than before."

"It's a deal." She said.

I smiled, and then whispered, "Besides, so long as we stay together, eventually Tai won't have a say, and Davis will get over you, and you'll feel ready, right?"

"Right."

"Then I'll stick with you, until the end, no matter what."

"And I'll hold on to you forever, T.K."

I looked her in the eyes, and we walked towards a nearby park bench.

An onlooker, were there any, might think that we didn't even realize where we were, we were so intent on each other. That onlooker would have been right. We did, however, notice when the whole world seemed to darken.

Dark rain clouds were rolling in, and I knew that we would have to leave. After all, it would be awfully suspicious if me and Kari stayed out in a PARK in the rain.

I sighed, "I love you, Kari. I'll call you when I get home."

"I'll be waiting." She promised.

I sprinted home, slowing down only once I got inside the apartment. A few moments after I got inside, it started raining. I went upstairs to go get the phone that I had started the day playing with, afraid to even call Kari.


	3. Phone

Ch 3: Phone:

A/N: For any of you all who are wondering, this story DOES eventually have a conflict in it, although it may take me a while to get there, I WILL get there… Anyway, please go to my profile page, and vote as to whether or not I should add a chapter between 1 and 2 (Alright, so I have a chapter that I want to write, but it would mean changing chapter 2 slightly.) … This chapter took to long to write because I haven't been in the mood. I've been too busy arguing with my parents and biking up and down a huge hill.

The hill is a long story… a VERY long story. Possibly longer than this one: P

Why didn't anyone tell me my summary had a random 'with' in it?

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

I picked up my cellphone, and texted her, 'Call me when u get back, since I assume I got back 1st.' It was 12:09 when I sent this text, and it was 12:13 when I my phone rang, although it felt more like four hours than four minutes.

"You promised _you'd_ call _me_!" She exclaimed, sounding a little peeved.

"Yeah, but if your cellphone starts ringing before you even get home…"

"Alright, I get it. Still… You shouldn't make promises you won't keep, T.K."

"You're right… I'm sorry. Am I forgiven?" I asked

"Yes. Don't make a habit of it, though."

"I won't, I promise."

She laughed, "You promise you won't make a habit of breaking promises? Well, that's reassuring."

I laughed, too. It did sound vaguely ridiculous. "I would say something more meaningful, but I can't."

"It's alright. I trust you."

"Thank you."

"Huh?"

"You said you trusted me. That means a lot to me."

"Of COURSE I trust you! We've been best friends for forever now, and you rarely lied to me in all that time."

"I guess so... It still means a lot to me though."

"Do you trust _me_, T.K?"

"Of course I trust you, Kari."

"I'm glad to hear that."

Even though I couldn't see her, I knew she was smiling.

"Kari, I'm going to have to go to Matt's concert in a few minutes... You are going to be there, right?"

"Right... Although, you have to remember, in public, we're just friends"

"I know..."

"I know you know, but I'm making sure you don't forget... Or pretend to forget."

"I thought you said you trusted me... Were you lying?"

"No, I was joking. You seem awfully keen to jump to conclusions... Were YOU lying?"

"No, just playing along." We both laughed, and then I continued, "See you in a few minutes."

"You too."

A/N: Yes, this chapter was a VERY short. The problem was, it didn't fit into the next chapter, or the one before it.


	4. Concert Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Chapter 4: Concert (Part 1):

A/N: Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. I wasn't done with the whole thing yet. However, I had a good cliffhanger here, and I decided to use it to my advantage so that I could post what I was done with of this chapter this weekend (I got two days off from school this week), instead of having to wait for next week.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

"T.K? You're NEVER excited about going to your older brother's concerts! Is something up?" My mother asked.

"No, I've just got nothing better to do." I lied.

"I want you home by 6:00, no later. Alright?"

"Alright", I replied, quickly calculating that if the concert took 3 hours, I would be left with 2 hours that I could spend doing something else, preferably talking to Kari, since the concert started at 1:00, or at least, that's when people were let in.

I got there about 35 minutes early. The place was almost entirely deserted. Almost, there was one other person there. Luckily, it was the one person I wanted to see right now.

"Kari!" I was overjoyed.

"That's a little bit too strong of a greeting for _friends_ wouldn't you say, T.K?"

"Yeah… But we are alone… Meaning we can be more than simply friends."

"We won't be alone for long… These places fill up fast"

"Right… Who would recognize us, anyways? It's not like anyone would know who we were."

Alright, so anyone would recognize us. After all, I _WAS _Matt's little brother, who was practically famous, and who WAS famous here, since this was his band's concert, but I wasn't sure I liked this whole 'secrecy' thing, either. In fact, I was fairly sure I didn't like it.

"T.K… Right, like no one is going to recognize you, the band's lead singers little brother. Of course not!" Kari said, laughing.

"I didn't think of that."

"I'm not sure I believe that, T.K."

"I thought you said you trusted me, Kari." I said, laughing as I said it.

"Sorry..." She said, looking honestly guilty.

I laughed, "You don't need to feel bad about it… I was lying."

"You need to stop that." She sounded like she was taking it lightly, but I felt genuinely guilty.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't ever have lied like that, and I won't do it again. It was… well, was it unforgivable?"

"Hardly."

"Alright. Will you forgive me?"

"I thought I just said I did."

"You said you COULD, not that you would."

"Alright, you're forgiven."

"Thank you. I shouldn't have ever done that."

"T.K… If it would make you feel less guilty, you can… buy me ice cream or something once this concert is over, and we'll call it even."

"Ice cream it is, although I owe you more than that."

"You don't owe me ANYTHING."

"Alright."

She didn't seem to care that I had lied to her, even after she had said she trusted me. I had abused that trust and yet, she didn't seem to care. I didn't know if I should be scared for her or grateful towards her

But I knew I should be angry at me. Even if I hadn't hurt her _this_ time, if I didn't stop this as soon as I possibly could, I would hurt her eventually.

And hurting her, this girl, who was so loving towards me, and who forgave me so easily, would be… I wanted to believe it was unforgivable, but I knew she would find a way to forgive me. Which would make it even more awful to hurt her.

If I hurt her, she wouldn't hurt me back. She would simply shrug, and forgive me. It would be like hitting someone who couldn't, or worse, wouldn't hit back. I was reminded of the way Ken had treated his prisoners as the Digimon Emperor.

But now that I thought about it, I would have been more wrong. Ken, at least, had had an excuse. I would NOT have one.

I wanted to apologize again. I wanted her to know how awful I felt. But I had already said I was sorry. I had already told her that I wouldn't lie to her again. It wasn't the first time I'd made that promise… but I hoped it was the last time I had to.

She didn't look angry or hurt… But that didn't mean that she wasn't.

"Kari… I swear, I won't-"

She cut me off, "Please don't make promises you aren't going to keep… It only makes it hurt more when you break then. You've promised me this before, and I trusted you then. But I know better now. That's not to say I love you any less, but I do trust you less.

I wish you warranted my trust, but…" She trailed off, looking as if she thought she had said too much, and as if she thought this would hurt my feelings.

"I don't" I finished for her, and sighed.

She seemed taken off guard by my reaction, but nodded weakly, and, almost apologetically, whispered "Yeah"

I hung my head momentarily, fighting back tears. I felt terrible.

Kari made a mistake. She put an arm around my shoulder… and if this wasn't obvious enough to anyone who might be watching, I looked up from the spot I was looking at on the ground, and embraced her.

Matt, of all the times he could have chosen to take a breath of fresh air, and, for a moment, at least, get away from the chaos and the tensions of preparing for his concert, chose a really bad time to do so.

The moment the door to the venue began to open, we let go of one another, and tried to look normal.

This might have helped, except the door to the venue was transparent.


End file.
